Elemental Masters
by Miko-chan331
Summary: AN: Well that it for now! Send me some reviews please! I welcome any threats, praise, or counseling... ok that didn’t make any sense but whatever. It’ll probably take me bout a week to make another chapter.. Or month. Depends on the amount of reviews I ge


**A/N:** Hey I'm the author of this story. And let me tell you something. This is my first fanfiction ever! So please, please, please do not say any bad things about it. I mean. Duh! I'm a newbie, so read and review! Oh yea, I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. They all belong to the wonderful and talented Rumiko Takahashi. I own only two characters in the story.

Elemental Masters

Chapter One : Introduction

"Kagome! Akira is here to pick you up for school!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled to her daughter who was getting ready for school. Kagome rushed down the stairs in her Shikon High uniform. She was wearing a very short blue skirt and white blouse with a tie. On her tie was a green pin shaped like a leaf. Her black shoes matched her white socks. Her raven colored hair was halfway down her back. Her bluish gray eyes were not really open the way it should be yet, but she kept a cheerful smile on her oval shaped face.

"Bye Momma," Kagome gave her mom a peck on her cheek and quickly grabbed a waffle from the kitchen table. She picked up her school bag and made sure she had her school identification card with her. Before she made it to the door though her mother stopped her. "Momma," she whined "I'm gonna be late for school!" " Don't worry about it. I told Akira to come early because I needed to explain what is going to happen today," Mrs Higurashi smiled pleasantly. " One of my closest friends is having some trouble with finding a house for her twins and herself. Her older son has his own apartment and so she can't move in with her. Honey, they're going to be living with us until they can raise enough money to get a house.," Mrs. Higurashi waited patiently as her daughter screamed and yelled at the top of her lungs.

" MOMMA! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? WE ARE LETTING COMPLETE STRANGERS INTO OUR HOUSE AND GIVING THEM OUR HOSPITALITY AND FOR WHAT! THEY AREN'T EVEN GONNA GIVE US SOMETHING FOR OUR GENEROSITY! AND YOU WAIT UNTIL THE LAST MINUTE TO TELL ME! H-HOW CAN YOU BE SO- SO- SO-... UGH!" Kagome screamed.

"Now Kagome please don't fret. The twins are your age and you'll be able to meet them in school. Instead of them unpacking they are going to your school and you will be a kind hostess and showed them around the city after. One of the twins will be sleeping in your room while the other will stay with in your father's room. Please be reasonable," Mrs. Higurashi told Kagome.

"But- but- but-...Okay Momma. I just hope you're right about them being my age. I refuse to live with two more Soutas. One is enough," Kagome sighed and asked another question she couldn't help keeping to herself, "Umm.. Momma, are they... human?" Kagome asked cautiously. "Well I'm not sure honey, but my friend, Naomi Izayoi KB: I made the first name up, is a sorceress and has all kinds of powers. Actually she's one of the last of her kind. She's such a kind soul and an excellent cook," Mrs. Higurashi added. "Now off to school or you'll be late."

"Bye Momma! I'll try my best," Kagome ran down the stairs of her grandfather's shrine.

"Hey Kags," greeted Akira. Akira Tsunami was different than most people. He was a wolf demon. He had reddish-orange hair and emerald eyes. He also wore a Shikon High School uniform with black pants, a black suit jacket and white shirt with a black tie. Ont his tie was a blue pendant shaped in a raindrop. His hair was tied in a low ponytail and reached his shoulders. Kagome was a miko, or a young priestess.

"You won't believe what my mom just told me.." Kagome looked at Akira. Akira looked ahead of him and said in a bored tone, "Your mom said that her best friend is moving in with you and your family, with her twins. They're our age and one of them is sharing your room. You can't believe your mom just told you today, which is the day they are coming and introducing themselves to the whole student body. Her friend's a sorceress and you still can't believe strangers will now be living in your house. Am I right?"

"Yea and you know wha-wha-what? How did you-"

"I'm a wolf demon. I have very excellent hearing. But anyway, aren't we supposed to be the best of friends? I mean c'mon Kag. We've known each other since we were in diapers yet you still don't remember that I'm not as normal as you humans."

"Oh yeah. Um.. Heh heh heh? Well let's get a move on. At the pace we're going we won't get to school until tomorrow," Kagome teased. Akira looked at her and put on one of his heart-melting smiles. Kagome and Akira laughed.

Once they got to school they met up with their other friends in the School Yard. They met up with their two other friends Sango Taijiya and Miroku Houshi. Kagome was the first to spot them arguing about something she probably knew. "I'm telling you Miroku I will not tolerate you asking the seniors to bear your child, you lecher!" "But my dear Sango I was just joking around with them, nothing to worry about. And you know I only have eyes for you," Miroku put an innocent face on. Sango blushed and noticed that Kagome was laughing uncontrollably while Akira was snickering with his back turned away from them.

Sango Taijiya was a demon-slayer. To help her fight she had a fire-cat demon named Kirara KB: I know, I know. Some people say Kilala because that's the English name used in the Anime. But I'm using the Japanese version just so you dumb peoples know. Her hair ran all the way down her back but stopped short at her waist. Her chocolate-brown eyes matched her brown-almost-black hair which she kept tied in a high ponytail. She of course had the same uniform on except her pin was reddish-orange and shaped like a flame. She wore pink eyeliner and had two loop earrings on. Her friends would describe her as the tough-girl/ tomboy type.

Miroku Houshi was a monk-in-training or so he said. His friends know him as a big pervert and never fails to be slapped/hit/hurt by Sango. He had his short black hair in a small ponytail. There were bits of amusement in his deep blue eyes. His uniform matched the uniform worn by Akira and the pin placed on his tie was grey with what was shaped and looked like a tornado. He was the person you looked for if u wanted something to talk about. He never interrupted what you were saying and always kept his calm composure. What made him 'special' was the curse put on his family. There was an air void in his right hand. It was slowly expanding and one day it would suck him in and kill him. He and his friends were determined to find the person who put the curse on his family.

"Well anyway you guys, guess what?" Kagome said once she was tired of laughing. "My mom just told me that there are three people moving into the shrine with my family and me. Her best friend and her best friend's children, twins. Can you believe it? Two of them! Our age, and one of them will be sharing my room. What if they're both boys? How can I share my room with a boy!"

"Whoa! Slow down Kagome! I mean wouldn't you be glad if there was a boy sharing a room with you? What if he was cute? I mean in no time you guys will be sucking face," Sango said with a big smile on her face. After she said this Kagome, Akira, and even Miroku choked on air they were breathing.

"You can't be serious! I mean Kagome wouldn't do that! She hasn't even kissed a guy unless she knew him for like... a year! Who would want to date her?" Akira said, well actually shouted at Sango. "Hey! I take that as an insult!" Kagome shouted at him.

"Now, now I think we should settle this dispute once we are inside school. We shouldn't start yelling. We're already starting a crowd," Miroku motioned his head to the left, as if to point out that the whole school was watching. And to their surprise... they were. Sango had a big sweat drop on the back of her head, Akira started smiling sheepishly, and Kagome bit her nails. "Ummm..." Akira started to speak, " There's nothing going on over here. Please go on with what you were doing."

"We should talk about this when they actually arrive at the school. Now let's go," Miroku said, pulling Kagome and Sango by their arms. Akira already done getting the crowd to stop staring caught up to them and they all walked in together.

KB: This isn't the end of the chapter yet but I need to explain the government of the school. Shikon High is split into six elemental groups: Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Light, and Darkness. Kagome is part of the elemental group Earth, Sango is part of Fire, Miroku is part of Wind, Akira is part of Water and I'll introduce the 'twins' groups later. Anyway you should know which ones those are going to be. That's all back to the chappie..

"Mom! Do I have to wear a _girl's_ uniform? The skirt is so high. Can I please wear one of Inuyasha's clothes?" Kaolin Izayoi Takahashi pleaded with her mother. "No you cannot. Now go," her mother ordered. "C'mon Lin, it's alright. I mean you used to wear skirts a year ago, while you were dating Koug-" Inuyasha Takahashi stopped short when he saw her eyes grow distant at the mention of _his_ name. "Oh sorry Kao. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright. Let's just go. See ya mom! We'll be back in a couple of hours after school is over. And yes we know where the Higurashi's shrine is so don't worry," Kaolin interrupted. She smiled at her mom, tuned around and started walking towards Shikon High School. "Yea see you later ma!" Inuyasha said as he caught up to his sister.

Kaolin and Inuyasha were twins. Yes that's right, twins. Though hardly looked anything alike. Kaolin getting her looks form her mother and Inuyasha from his father. Kaolin had long black hair which stopped short near her knees. She put it into a low ponytail and braided it. She then put on a black baseball cap backward on her head. She had amethyst eyes, this certain color being known as the eye color of most sorceresses. She had two little silver hoops on her right ear, while there a long dangling earring with a crescent moon pendant on her left ear. On her forehead was a crest that said she was a sorceress- a purple crescent moon with a gold star that was smaller than the moon.

Unlike Kaolin, Inuyasha had long silver hair which came to just below his waist. His eyes were between the lines of amber and gold. He wore a sort of rosary around his neck consisting of red beads between each fang found on the necklace. He would have looked like a normal teenager if it weren't for the two triangular dog ears placed on top of his head. He long nails that were supposedly his claws. He used them for self-defense. Kaolin also had claws but they were retractable- coming out whenever she threatened her brother or someone else she had a problem with

Inuyasha and Kaolin both had their mother's power of sorcery and their father's

speed and strength.

They entered the school yard which was already empty being that the bell rang about minute ago. "C'mon Inu-chan! We're gonna be late! And we still have to find the principle's office," Kaolin said. Inuyasha smirked, "I'll race you. To the door that is. Whoever get's there first has to give the other person ten bucks." "You're on!" Kaolin challenged.

A/N: Well that it for now! Send me some reviews please! I welcome any threats, praise, or counseling... ok that didn't make any sense but whatever. It'll probably take me bout a week to make another chapter.. Or month. Depends on the amount of reviews I get. Thank you so much!

* * *


End file.
